


obvious

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray isn't as subtle as he'd like to think.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: still fallin' for you





	obvious

"I miss you," Gray says quietly.

A soft chuckle comes through the phone. "Please. You miss my cock," Natsu says.

"Well, yeah." Gray was trying to be sweet but now that Natsu's brought it up- "It's the best part about you."

Natsu lets out a bark of laughter. "S'why you put up with me, huh?" he asks, voice low, breathy, and edged with need.

Gray shoves his boxers down his thighs. "Pretty much," he laughs. He really just called to say he missed him but Natsu's shifted the entire tone of the conversation. "What're you wearing?"

"Seriously?" Natsu laughs again. "You don't have a better line?"

"What am I supposed to say?" Gray asks, fingers trailing down over his stomach. His cock is half-hard already. "I wanna touch you, but you took that stupid job in Hargeon. Next best thing is listening to you touch yourself."

Natsu hums, and Gray knows he's starting. Natsu spits and Gray's breath hitches. He can practically see Natsu, swiping his spit-slick fingers over the head of his cock, eyes blazing as he looks Gray over, ready to take him apart bit by bit. Take him apart slowly just so he can hear Gray say, _please._ To hear him beg for it before he finally sinks his cock in Gray, hot and deep and everything he fucking needs. Everything he could ever ask for. The only thing that can make him needy. Needy and so damn wanting that it fucking _aches._

"Ahh," Natsu gasps. "Wish you were here." Gray echoes him, breath sharp in his throat, fingers skimming against his cock. "What are you waiting for?" Natsu asks. "Stroke yourself." Gray chokes back a moan. "I wanna hear you. Don't hold back on me."

_Fuck._ Gray groans. That's what Natsu said the first time they fucked. He’d had Gray bent over the couch, pants around his ankles because he couldn’t wait the extra thirty seconds it would have taken them to get to Gray's bedroom.

Gray had been so fucking embarrassed. He had never wanted anyone so badly. He thought it was never gonna happen. That he was never gonna have Natsu. Thought he was going to be stuck fantasizing and pining for the rest of his life.

Natsu, while slow on the uptake, was relentless once he saw it. The way Gray looked at him when he thought no one was watching.

"Stop bitin’ your hand like that," Natsu had breathed, fingers stilling in Gray's ass, pressed right against his prostate. "Lemme hear you."

Gray shivers, just like he did all those months ago.

"I’ve waited way too long for you," Natsu had told him, fingers carding through Gray's hair, fisting there, grip just on the right side of too tight. "Don't hold back on me, sweetheart. Let go. I've got you."

Then Natsu's cock had replaced his fingers and Gray came before Natsu even got started.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Natsu asks. "'Bout our first time."

"No," Gray says, face burning hot as his fingers finally close around his cock.

"Don't lie to me," Natsu gasps, voice bordering on a growl. "I don't know why you're embarrassed. That was the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen. I was in you for two seconds-"

"Shut up," Gray whines, hips snapping, cock twitching in his hand.

"No," Natsu says. "Fuck, I can practically feel you, wrapped nice and tight around my cock."

_"Natsu,"_ Gray breathes. His cock leaks, and he strokes himself faster.

"Mmm," Natsu hums. "What are you doing? Are you fucking your hand or do you have your fingers in your ass?"

Gray writhes.

"Tell me."

_Fuck._ "M'jerking off."

Natsu moans, guttural and fierce. "Put me on speaker,” he tells Gray.

Gray's so quick to follow command that he nearly drops his phone on his face. He chucks his phone next to him and slows his hand. He wants this to last.

"You thinking about my mouth?" Natsu asks, breath coming faster. "Or do you wanna be in me? Fucking me nice and hard the way I like it?"

"I want you to fuck me," Gray confesses. "This was just quicker."

"Desperate, huh?" Natsu asks, a low laugh breaking off into a moan.

"Only for you," Gray answers, too close to coming to be mortified.

"Fuck, you're hot." Natsu's breath stutters. "I'm gonna come. Are you…?"

"I'm close. Natsu, _please."_

"You don't need my permission," Natsu groans. "You just wanna know how bad I want you."

He's right, but Gray will never admit it.

"God, Gray." Natsu can barely get the words out, but he does, because he wants this to be as good for Gray as it is for him. "Want you so bad it fucking hurts. Want you riding my cock, touching yourself. Wanna watch you fucking wreck yourself on me."

"Fuck," Gray gasps, hand speeding up again, hips straining to fuck into his fist faster.

"Want you to come all over me, then I'm gonna flip you over and fuck you until you come again."

Gray tosses his head back, eyes squeezing shut, fingers tightening around his cock. "I want that. Fuck, Natsu, I want you-"

"Choke yourself," Natsu breathes. "Pretend it's my hand around your throat and around your cock."

Gray obeys, fingers squeezing and pulse fluttering under his fingertips.

"Come for me, sweetheart,” Natsu orders.

And Gray does, shooting over his fingers and stomach, body shaking. His toes curl when Natsu growls through his own release, Gray's name quiet and reverent on his lips.

Gray sinks back against the bed.

"Wish I was there to lick you clean," Natsu says.

"Gross," Gray grunts, smiling.

"You love it."

Gray puffs out a small laugh. "You tell yourself that."

"Keep it up," Natsu says. "I'll bend you over that couch again, only this time I won't let you come for hours."

"Oh no, what a nightmare," Gray deadpans.

"Little shit," Natsu chuckles.

"I really do miss you," Gray says, quieter than the first time. "I…" _I love you._ Shit. Shitshitshit. True as that may be, he isn’t ready to voice it just yet. "I can't wait to see you."

"I know,” Natsu says, singsong. He’s always been good at reading between the lines with Gray. “You're pretty obvious."

Gray makes a small, choked sound.

"You still got your hand around your throat?"

"Fuck you," Gray laughs.

"Sure," Natsu hums. "I have a minute to spare so-"

Gray laughs harder. _"Fuck you."_

"Shit," Natsu says softly. "I think I do love you."

"I know," Gray says. "You're pretty obvious."

He hopes he's obvious enough that Natsu knows he feels the same way.


End file.
